Birthday Bash
by Kippixin
Summary: Zim is invited to a birthday party, he decides this will be good for information. But he never gets a chance to observe, and he ends up sneaking back into the house. What will happen? My first fic. ^^


Disclaimer: Invader ZIM is copyright Nickolodeon, etc. etc, and Jhonen Vasquez. I don't own any of the charecters in Invader ZIM, nor do I own Invader ZIM.   
  
  
~ This is my first Invader ZIM fanfiction, it's kind of put out like an episode, you know... but there's no script thing. ^^  
  
  
~ Birthday Bash  
  
  
One day, (Monday to be excate), a popular girl, named Josie was planning her birthday party. She had decided she would invite only the "cool" kids. The boys would stay till night, and the girls would stay the whole party, and the sleepover. Her mother walked by and picked up her list of the kids to invite, and her mother said,  
" Dear, I want you to invite ALL the kids in your class. "  
" Even that weird green kid? And the paranormal freak, Dib? And all those other weirdos?! " she said shocked.  
" Yes, all of those. Everyone in your class. " Her mother said.  
" But, mom.... " Josie said with puppy dog eyes.  
" No Buts! You will invite all the kids in your class. That's final. " Her mother said in anger.  
The next day, Zim is viewing the structure of a piece of chalk, when Dib pops up right infront of him and says,  
" Don't know what CHALK is, Zim? "  
Zim dropped the chalk and said,   
" Why, yes, of COURSE, I know what chalk is, you pitiful freak. " and walked off.  
Dib made a little "hmpth" and thought, Freak, eh? I think that Zim is more of the freak! and walked off. ( Whee, lots of walking. )  
Later that day, after Lunch, during recess, Josie was handing out the birthday cards, she slowly came across Zim and said in a rude snotty voice,  
" Here, take this birthday invitation! " and gave it to Zim, and trotted off.  
Zim slowly opened the invitation, it read,  
Josie has invited you to her birthday party. If you are a boy, you must leave by nightfall. If you are a girl, you come to the slumber party.   
When: This Friday, 5:00 PM  
Where: 196 Singing Bluebird (okay, I ran out of street names...) Dr.  
Zim slowly closed the invitation.   
" Birthday? Party? I know party is where these...humans get together and have fun in one specified place, but what is this Birthday? Birth? Day? Is it the day upon which you are born? I better check this out. "  
Later that day, Zim arrived at home and was greeted by Gir's happy voice.  
" HI ZIM!!!!!!! I baked cookies! I baked cookies! Do you want some? Do you? Pllleassee try one!!! Whee hoo! I baked cookies! "   
Zim looked at the cookies, which were burnt, and decided to try one, so Gir wouldn't be sad. He flinched as he chewed the cookie.  
" SO!!! Are they good?? whee! " Gir asked.  
" yes, they are quite good. " Zim said, and contiued down to his lab.  
Zim typed in this "Birthday" and found out, he was correct. A "Birthday party" was where a group of humans got together to celebrate one human's birthday.  
" This will be very good for my studies. I guess I will go to this Birthday party." He said.  
( Ee, I'm gonna skip to Friday! :D )  
That Friday, school had just let out, Zim had two hours to prepare for Josie's Birthday party.  
Zim told Gir about the birthday party, and Gir asked,  
" Can I come? "  
Zim replied,  
" No. "  
Gir started to cry and said,   
" Aww! Please! Please! Master! I never get to go to a birthday party! I mean! A real live birthday party! waaaaaaaaaah! ;.; "   
Zim hesitated and said,  
" Okay, you can go."  
Gir started to dance and scream around the place as if someone just saved the world.  
Finally, it was 5:00 PM, Zim, put on his disguise with the black hair. Gir put on his doggie suit, and Zim attached Gir to a leash.  
They found, 196 Singing Bluebird Dr. and knocked on the door. Josie awnsered it and made an "Oh it's just Zim..." look and let him in.  
Zim walked inside the house and saw kids around the punch bowl, sleep-over bags around the sides of the walls, and people dancing to music. Zim was just disgraced by it all, he took out his notepad and started writing down notes, and once again, Dib just poped up infront of him and said,  
" What are you doing, Zim? Taking notes on us? For your little ALIEN experiments? That's not NORMAL party behavior. "  
Zim slowly put the notes away and said,   
" It was nothing, fool. It was a "birthday card" for Josie. "  
" Yah, whatever you say, Zim. " Dib said and walked off to the punch bowl.  
Everytime Zim ever got a chance to observe something, he was pulled back by something like "Cake Time!" " Games! " "Open presents! " Gir seemed to be having a fun time though, he was dancing and singing and laughing, and eating...*goes on forever*  
Anyways, finally, it was nightfall, all the boys had to go home!  
Zim was furious, and decided he and Gir would come back at night and observe.  
Zim came back at 11:00 PM, everyone was asleep, he snuck in the house using a teleporter thing. He walked through the hallways, and into the kitchen. Gir jumped up and started looking through the cabinets.  
" I wonder if they have cupcakes! Chocolate, strawberry, va-nee-lee-a , any flavor is good! Mmmm, and cherries, cherries on top, AND SPRINKLES! "  
Zim looking at Gir, said,  
" Gir! We are NOT here to eat cupcakes! " and he pulled Gir along.  
They walked past the bathroom, and Gir, curiously, ran into the bathroom.  
Zim followed.  
Gir looked at the hair dryer laying on the counter in the bathroom, picked it up, and turned on the on button and blew it in Zim's face.  
" OOOOoooOOOooooOOoooo! A RAYGUN! " Gir said with delight.  
" AHH! The blow of this evil machine! turn it off, Gir! " Said Zim.  
Gir turned it off, and looked at the toilet, and pressed down on the flush thing.  
" Ooo! Flushy flushy! swiiirrrrllly, it go down! it come back up! " Gir said watching the toilet in amazement.  
Zim pulled Gir away from the toilet, and they walked into the laundry room.  
Gir jumped into a basket of dirty laundry and came back up with underpants over his head and said,  
" Look! Zim! I'm .......SUPER UNDERPANTS GIR! " and he pretended to fly around the room.  
Gir started to scream,   
" Super underpants Gir! to the rescuuuuee! WHOOSH! Oh no! That laundry detergant is in trouble! "   
Gir pointed to the laundry detergant up on the washer.  
Zim started to look through the laundry basket, while Gir in the background, climbed up the washer, got the detergant, jumped back down, and was screaming his head off and squirting the detergant everywhere.  
Zim pulled out shorts, underpants, shirts, pants, sweaters(why are sweaters in there..o_O ) nightgowns, and more. After observing them, he said,  
" Come on, Gir, we will go now. "  
Gir put down the detergant and took off the underpants and followed Zim.  
Zim walked in the family room, and heard a scream. He looked down.   
" THE FLOOR IS ALIVE! " he yelled and ran.  
All the girls started to wake up and saw Zim, and they ran after him, and cornered him.  
" Trying to ruin our party, you little green kid, eh? " said one girl.  
" Yah! " Said another.  
" No! I was making mathmatical conclusions! " said Zim.  
" OOOO! Big word! " said Gir.  
"Whatever! " said another Girl.   
And they tied up Zim, and took out make up, and started to put make up on him.  
An hour later, Zim and Gir walked out of the house, with make up all on.  
" Does make-up make me look pretty, Zim? " asked Gir.  
" Yes, gir, yes it does...." replied Zim.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
So, was it good, bad? Please review. ^^  



End file.
